


Entre A-U

by Shokitty



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Honoka Drama Queen, Implicación de TsubaHono, Maybe OOC, Muy OOC, Pero nada fijo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Shokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado tentativamente una semana tras el último concierto de u's al final de la primera temporada. Honoka piensa, aunque le cueste mantenerse concentrada en algo, sobre su situación de idol y acerca de A-RISE. Intento de primer fic y de tratar de entrar más en la cabeza de Honoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre A-U

**Author's Note:**

> Love live! no me pertenece y mucho menos sus preciosas chicas.
> 
> Disfruten lo que mi cabeza ha sido capaz de crear tras varias lluvias de ideas, creo que al final me decanté demasiado para un lado pero, bueno, por algo se empieza.

Era una tarde curiosa, paraba de llover por momentos y luego volvía, mientras veía por la ventana, pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas apenas en unos meses que parecían más largos que solo eso, como si toda su vida se hubiera reducido a eso, mientras escuchaba el reloj de la clase y la clase a la que no prestaba ni prestaría mucha atención hasta que sus amigas la hicieran volver a la realidad, porque desde la ventana, a lo lejos, estaba segura que podía ver apenas una esquina del enorme espectacular de A-RISE.

Cuando lo pensaba, y eso era raro, en realidad les debía más de lo que les daba crédito...había pasado por una pantalla con ellas presentando, con esa chica del centro cantando con toda su alma, con aquellas dos a sus lados y...si lo meditaba así, se daba cuenta de que en el inicio no había pensado en _u_ 's como lo eran ahora, siquiera aspiraba a cuatro personas hasta que le dijeron que necesitaba...¿Cinco? ¿ _Eran cinco_? Definitivamente era mala con los detalles.

Escuchó la campana y se levantó más rápido que todos los demás de la clase, guardando todas sus cosas y salió corriendo, con todos los ánimos, para poder ir a practicar, mirando los pasillos, pasillos que ya había recorrido mil veces en ese último tiempo, sonriendo un poco más al pensar en los mil lugares dentro de estos que significaban algo especial para ella, hasta llegar a la azotea, abriendo la puerta tras llegar corriendo y extendiendo los brazos...olvidando que debía estar lloviendo hasta hacía un segundo pero, había parado tan pronto puso un pie ahí, riéndose ante la agradable sorpresa.

No había ido a la sala del club porque, tenía tiempo, creía, antes de que todas salieran de sus clases, así que solo tomaría un respiro ahí arriba y las esperaría, o algo, volviendo a tomar aire de manera profunda, antes de mirar de nuevo al frente, parpadeando un poco porque, de nuevo ahí estaba, frente a ella aún si era lejano: Un espectacular de A-RISE.

No era nada raro, habían ganado el Love Live! recién celebrado, al que ellas habían renunciado por...diferentes circunstancias, ya había pasado, no era nada que le hiciera mal o que la hiciera tirarse abajo, ya había pasado eso, lo sabía pero...de alguna forma ver hacía esa enorme imagen de esas tres chicas siendo las ganadoras la hacía sentirse un tanto extraña, no era típico de ella, siquiera era normal que no estuviera ya en el club o alistándose para practicar pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para darse cuenta.

¿No le habían dicho eso? Que se estaba volviendo más consciente de su alrededor.

-¡Honoka!- Saltó cuando escuchó que la llamaban. -¿Qué haces aquí? La practica es en el salón del club.-

-¿Ah? Ahhh...¡Me olvidé completamente!- Se llevó una mano tras su cabeza y acto seguido recibió un suspiro de parte de su mejor amiga, Umi, sintiendo que tomaban su mano y la llevaban escaleras abajo, mientras apenas volteaba unos segundos para ver detrás suyo.

La sonrisa de Kira Tsubasa fue lo primero que notó antes de perderse en las escaleras.

* * *

Había momentos en los que simplemente Kotori-chan y Umi-chan tenían cosas que hacer y ella debía de volver por su lado, considerando que una debía de alistar trajes nuevos y la otra una nueva letra para ellas en su próxima presentación era natural que estuviera sola volviendo a casa, pero no era natural que simplemente retomara de nuevo el pensamiento de la mañana.

Mientras comía un pan de melón, caminando hacía su casa, de nuevo se había visto arrastrada hasta el edificio de UTX, viendo hacía la pantalla.

Las tres miembros de A-RISE bailaban alternadamente con anuncios, parecía una grabación editada de su victoria en el Love Live!, agradecían por el apoyo de sus fans y de nuevo Honoka no podía hacer más que verlas, fijamente.

Ya todo había pasado, _u_ 's estaban juntas y no se separarían más, serían siempre las nueve, de una u otra forma porque no era tan tonta como para no pensar en la graduación de las de tercero, suspiró únicamente porque se recordaba, en ese mismo lugar, pensando qué hacer para salvar su escuela pero...¿Desde el inicio había sido algo tan sencillo? Sencillo relativamente, habían salvado la escuela y tendrían nuevos estudiantes pero, seguía dentro de ella una...sensación extraña, se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba, de que le gustaba mucho hacer lo que hacía.

¡Amaba bailar y cantar!

Saltar en el escenario y brillar junto a todas, brillar tanto.

Aún así, veía a esas chicas en la pantalla y pensaba “ _Aún no. Aún no brillamos así. No llegamos a eso. Quiero llegar, quiero tocar esa luz que irradian con mis propias manos._”

Desde el inicio había sido el verlas lo que le provocó llegar corriendo y pensar “ _Esto sería bueno._ ”

No el tipo de “ _Quiero probar esto_ ” y luego dejarlo, era más bien un llamado a algo que quería, que quería mucho y que no se rendiría hasta lograrlo, aunque fuera raro en ella, aunque nadie la iba a seguir en el inicio porque sus amigas más cercanas la conocían, ella se lanzaba al tobogán y a la mitad estaría gritando que prefería conducir un auto de carreras solo para saltar de este e ir a bailar, ¿Era esa una buena analogía? Esperaba que si, porque su cerebro actuaba por si solo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no tenía pan y solo veía con la boca abierta la pantalla.

La chica en el centro.

¿Habría sido la que arrastró a sus otras dos amigas? ¿O solo habrá nacido? Se preguntaba si ellas habrían pasado por algo similar a lo que sus amigas sufrieron en el camino, además, parecían unidas, dándole un aire a ella con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

Se rió entonces, ella no servía para pensar.

Quizás aún tenía rastros de la fiebre que se había buscado por idiota, quizás solo era eso, mientras caminaba, dándole la espalda a la pantalla, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, chocando con _alguien_ cuando empezó a correr, sin fijarse y solo pidió perdón, dando una reverencia.

-¡Lo lamento mucho! ¿Te he hecho daño?- Ayudó a la chica a levantarse (Porque era una chica, considerando por el uniforme, incluso una alumna de ahí) -¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Ah!- Buscó entre sus cosas, siendo tan torpe que no dejaba que la otra hablara, terminando por dejarle en las manos un pañuelo para que se limpiara, dando mil reverencias antes de huir. -¡Lo lamento de nuevo! ¡Quédate con el pañuelo!-

Se fue, sin querer mirar atrás ya.

La chica en cuestión, que iba tapada con un cubre-bocas y gafas, solo pudo quitarse las segundas, viendo el pañuelo con un “ _Ho_ ” en una esquina, parpadeando antes de ser alcanzada por otras dos que le preguntaban si había pasado algo, por el poco polvo que tenía su uniforme.

Ella solo reía y negaba despacio, apretando el pañuelo en la palma de su mano.

-Kousaka Honoka.- Soltó de repente. -Es realmente brillante.-

La pobre chica que ya estaba a unas calles de ahí, agitada y sin parar de tratar de recuperar aire, no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una de las razones de su inspiración inicial y empuje en momentos en los que no se daba ni cuenta, aparte de sus mejores amigas claro, simplemente eran el inicio de las cosas y sus amigas hacían que cayera dentro suyo.

Seguro si se hubiera dado cuenta, se moriría de vergüenza.

Lo olvidó, sin embargo, al momento que vio una panadería nueva al otro lado de la calle.

* * *

-Honoka-chan...¿Qué quieres decir con que te duele el estomago?- Estaban Kotori y Umi hablando con ella por teléfono, Umi a punto de ir a casa de la susodicha a golpearla y hacerla entrar en dieta, la otra solo suspirando.

-Había...una panadería nueva y...tenían tanto pan dulce y...diferentes sabores, tamaños...-

-Dime que no te gastaste todo tu dinero en eso.-

-Lo...l-lamento...díganle a las chicas...que...siempre las quise...-

-¡H-Honoka-chan! ¡No mueras! ¡S-Soporta, ahora mismo iré a revisarte!-

-Es inútil...Kotori-chan...- Se quejó, sintiendo una punzada en su estomago de pelota. -N-No...s-soportaré más...p-pero...quería agradecerles por estar siempre a mi...lado.-

-¡Ho...Honoka...chan!-

-Las...r-recordaré por siempre...abran una...panadería en mi nombre, dónde todas canten...y s-sean felices...por siempre...-

-¡No nos abandones!-

-L-Las....quiero- El sonido del celular al ser dejado a un lado fue lo último que se escuchó de parte de una Honoka que sentía que tenía una licuadora en el estomago y no paraba de girar.

Kotori lloraba en un lado de la línea, diciendo que deberían de cumplir su última voluntad y comenzando a llamar a las demás integrantes del grupo.

Umi...

Solo veía hacía el cielo, pensando que...al día siguiente sería bueno comenzar a alistar una tabla nutricional para la tragona de su amiga, antes de que se muriera de un infarto por exceso de pan, en verdad.

-¡¿HONOKA-CHAN HA MUERTO?!- Escuchaba de parte de Rin y Hanayo al otro lado de la línea.

-No, en realidad...solo tiene infección estomacal.- Respondió, acostumbrada a esos dramas de la chica. -Iniciaremos una dieta mañana.-

Claro que Honoka revivió tan pronto escuchó la palabra prohibida, llenando a Umi de llantos y ruegos, habiéndose ya olvidado de todo lo demás que ocurrió en su día.

Seguía preocupada por el Love Live! que habían perdido, seguía siendo _relativamente_ atacada por pensamientos de que si se enfrascaba demasiado en algo, haría daño a los demás, pero en esos momentos dónde solo era ella misma con todas, lo volvía a escuchar, desde el fondo de su pecho:

_«Aún no._

_Aún no llego._

_No es hasta aquí._

_¡No puedo parar! ¡No pararé! ¡No si estoy con ellas!»_


End file.
